1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing technology for aiding the creation of contents that include the display of images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Home entertainment systems are proposed capable of playing back moving images as well as running game programs. In home entertainment systems, a GPU generates three-dimensional images using polygons (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,563,999).
A technology is widely used in various contents that allows the display area on the screen to be changed according to an input request for movement as provided by the user viewing an image being displayed, by using a directional key, for example. Generally, the technology such as this provides the user with intuitive understanding of the relation between input information and output result by aligning the motion of, for example, hand manipulating an input device with the direction of movement of the display area.
A similar technology whereby the display area is automatically moved in a predefined sequence is also introduced in wide range of fields including demonstration and advertisement media. The display area as actually displayed may not be as intended by the one responsible for the configuration due to the fact that the configuration of the displayed order and the actual display are separate processes. For this reason, there is a problem in that post-configuration adjustment may be necessitated or expertise is required for configuration. The higher the resolution of the image to be displayed or the more complicated the image, the more demanding and time-consuming it is to create such contents. Thus, there are always requirements to efficiently and easily create contents including such type of image display.